The Ring
by Morning
Summary: Love bears all things or can it?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars and write only for the sake of sharing my imagination and flights of Biker mice fancy. This is a slight departure from the stories I've done in the past. A little darker and hopefully it will not be a disappointment. The Ring 

By Morning

2002

He could feel them roughly unlocking the heavy metal chains from around his wrist and drag him from his cell. He was weak and battered so they had to pulled him along the dark corridors until the light of the commander's office all but blinded him. The artificial eyes he was given still didn't work properly and his weaken state didn't help him focus any better. In his clouded mine he wondered if his bros where still alive and if so were they anywhere close by. But thoughts of them soon faded when he realized what was about to happen to him.

From what he could remember, the prison commander, was much better looking then most of her kind. The black leather uniform she'd worn fit like a glove covering her trim fit body and her floor length silver hair was bound back into a long braid that was entwined with the purist Plutarkian gold. She never spoken in a harsh tone, but those who had any dealings with her knew not to be fooled by that. She was ruthless, cruel and received sadistic pleasure from trying to break the wills of the prisoners in her charge.

The guards released him and he fell to his knees exhausted. He could hear a chair being moved along the floor and the sound of small boot steps coming closer to him. She knelt down taking hold of his chin. Her stench wasn't as putrid as most, but he still wretched when she came too close.

"So does my pretty Martian want to take me up on my offer? Your life could be so much more pleasant if you wouldn't be so stubborn. Things could be so different between us," she ran her fingers slowly through his disheveled and dirty tan hair and down his bare arm. He was too weak to resist her touch. She lifted his face and smiled almost lovingly as she examined him. "Such a pretty, pretty, young thing. All you have to do is submit to what I want and I'll give you more than your wildest dreams. Being my consort does have many advantages."

He didn't know where he got the strength, but he found enough to pull away from her grasp and even though he had almost no voice left, he managed to whisper in defiance, "I…I'd rather… be thrown… into a pit with a pack of belching bog dogs." 

She laughed wickedly and stood returning to her desk, "Seems like my beautiful little Martian still has a little fight in him and that's just not acceptable. Maybe a few moments with the ring will make him a bit more agreeable."

He involuntarily began to shake as he heard the sound of her desk draw opening and the rattling of the ring beginning taken out. The guards grabbed him by the arms even though he could do little to resist. He could feel the smooth metal being clasped around his neck almost chocking him and the guards letting him go stepping back so they wouldn't be caught in the electrical charge that was about to be sent through his body. He could hear his mind begging, "No not again, let it kill me this time, please not again."

He jerked up terrified. The darken room only confused his senses even more as he snatched the bed coverings off and threw his feet to the floor. He took a few breaths and looked around finally realizing he was safe in bed. Well, not exactly his bed but on the cot in Charley's guest room. He looked around to make sure he hadn't disturbed either of his bros and they appeared to still be sleeping

He got up and went to the bathroom. Clicking on the light he stood in front of the hand bowl and turned on the cold water sticking his head under the faucet. The water felt wonderful and made him focus even more. He reached over, grabbed a towel and dried off. Then looking up into the small medicine cabinet mirror he pushed his wet hair out of his face and lifted his chin. He brushed the thin layer of fur away and looked at the permanent scar burned around his neck.  

He chuckled sadly remembering when Charley asked why he always worn the scarf, "Because it goes with my cool image," he joked. Yeah, some joke. It was just another nail that had been pounded into to his emotional coffin. 

Carbine tried to help, but he eventually pushed her away. She'd waited so long and all she got for her troubles was damaged goods. She was hurt but better off finding someone whole and he was trying not to let it happen again. 

He jumped when a soft tapping startled him, " Is everything okay in there? I thought I heard somebody yelling." Charley's soft worried voice could be heard from the other side.

"Everything is fine, Charley girl. I guess those ten hot dogs ain't settled yet, sorry I was so loud and woke ya." He walked over and touched the door.

"Throttle, are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

" Nope, I'm fine just go back to bed." 

"Okay. But if you need anything let me know. Good night." She whispered sweetly.

"I don't need a thing. Night, Babe." He could hear her go back to her room and close the door. He turned letting his back lean against the bathroom door. He slowly slid down to the floor burying his head in his hands. 

From the other door that attached the guest room a tall figure walked in and stood silently in front of him. "You have it again, bro?" Modo asked kneeling down putting an arm around Throttle's trembling shoulders. 

"Yeah I guess it's the penance for my sin." He cried softly shaking his head.

"What sin? Most guys would have caved in the first time she put that thing on them.

How you lasted as long as you did was nothin' less then a miracle. Besides we got out and you didn't give that wench anything. 

"But that last day, to stop the pain I would have done anything. If you and Vinnie hadn't come when you did, everything my Dad taught me, everything I've believed in would have been trash," Throttle lamented.

"I think your Dad would have been proud of the integrity you showed. None of us is prefect, bro. You gotta let go of the guilt. You let this thing cost ya Carbine, ya gonna keep punishing yourself every time you start having feelin' for somebody?"

He looked shocked at his wise companion, "I…"

"You are crazy about, Charley girl. Ever since she and Vinnie decided they weren't going to be an item, I've seen that look when you think nobody is watchin'. I've known you too long, T-man." He playfully shook Throttle's shoulders. "You should at least tell Charley what you're feelin'. She's kind of stuck on you too."

"I can't Modo, I don't deserve a fine babe like Charley. I freed Carbine and I'm not about to trap another woman."

"I think your wrong, Throttle, but I'm not gonna press ya. Try and get some rest we gotta hit the streets early." Modo gave his shoulder one more encouraging shake and went back to bed.

Throttle remained on the bathroom floor contemplating what Modo said. No, he couldn't, no matter how much his heart yearned to be with her, it wouldn't be fair. He took a long breath, wiped his face got up and went back to bed.

                                                          ****

Limburger's office:

"My dear, Commander Craft, I'm sure I can be of immense service to you, for the right price that is." Limburger leaned back in his big leather chair gleaming at the thought of increasing his secret Swiss cheese account.

The Commander snapped her fingers and one of her armed escort stepped up and dropped a large sack of gold gills on his desk, "All I want from you Limburger is where can I find them. I'll take care of the actual capture myself."

Limburger literally drooled opening the satchel and pouring the gold on his desk, "Well their actual base of operations is not exactly known, but I can tell you where they will eventually appear. It seems they have an ally on this poultry planet, an annoying female who owns a small garage not far from here. "

"Just give me the directions and I'll do the rest. Oh, my price will include the use of that

odd creature who worked for Stilton back on Mars. I'll need him to do some tweaking on the devise I will be using."

"But of course my dear Commander, my mad scientist, is your mad scientist." Limburger smiled making sure he secured the bag of money in his greedy hands.

"Just make sure that you keep the other two busy until I get him properly acclimated to his new life. Once that's done, he'll be all mine and there will be nothing they can do to

save him." The devious look on the woman face even made Limburger quiver, grateful it was the Martian that was her quarry.

After locating the garage, Craft set up in a small abandoned building maintaining a discreet distances but close enough to keep the garage under surveillance. She watched as the bikes and their rides entered and left the establishment and she was very interested in the human female that was always in the three Martians company. 

Her plan was simple, wait until he left alone, follow him, knock him out and take him away all nice and neat. The only problem was he never seemed to travel without some one tagging along.

                                                        ****

"Okay bros, this is our last night bunking at Charley's. The city finally finished replacing the drain pipes and I think we need to celebrate." Modo announced plopping on the couch and propping his feet up.

"That sounds like plan how about a good old fashion pig fest. Lot's of dogs, root beer, and all the fixin's. What do you say, Charley girl, you game?"

"To celebrate having my place back all to myself, yes, I think that's worth a big celebration. So who's taken me to the store? " 

"Well, me and Vinnie have already started watchin' this game. Hey Throttle, you aren't really into the game, you got the privilege of transporting our Charley for the munchies." Modo smiled with a special twinkle in his eye.

"Sure Charley I'll be glad to take ya." He smiled extending his hand to help her on his bike.

"And there's no rush so why don't you take the scenic route," Vinnie added smirking.

Throttle rolled his eyes, made sure Charley was securely behind him and they left for the store.

Craft saw the two leave and knew she'd have to take him now or never even if it meant taking the human too. She commanded her men to board the vans, Limburger provided, and follow the couple.

After coming out of the store Throttle opened his sidecar letting Charley place the refreshments inside. 

"So you want to?" The sparkle in her eyes was inviting.

"Do I want to what?" Throttle looked at her nervously.  

 "Take the scenic route back?" she smiled. 

"Oh that, you really don't want to, do you?" he cautiously pulled his specks down from his eyes.

"Well, if you think being out with me will be_ that _unpleasant, no." Charley looked at him with her arms crossed acting just a little insulted.

" Of course I don't think that, being out with you would be the best… I mean I can't think of anyone I….." 

Charley giggled and pushed the button on his helmet closing the visor. "Just go and take the lake drive it will be beautiful this time of night."

Craft continued following and monitoring the actions of her prize and the human clinging to him, "Don't lose them," she commanded her driver. 

Not far along the pleasant Lake drive Throttle stopped his bike. He and Charley got off and walked a few yards along the lake's edge. "Its nice here so, beautiful and quiet," Charley said stopping and turned to look at Throttle. 

"Yeah, I like comin' here when stuff gets too crazy," he watched her for a second and reached out to take her hand, "Look Charley, there's something we gotta talk about." 

Before he could say another word four large green vans pulled up surrounding them. The doors flew open and Craft's man poured out with weapons pointing as the shocked couple. Throttle got firmer grip on Charley's hand and pulled her protectively behind him drawing his own weapon.

Craft slowly stepped out of the van's back door staring at Throttle and held a hand up indicating that her guards where not to fire, "Some things only improve with time my pretty pet." She leered hungrily at how the years had only improved the desirability of her now captured prey.

"I'm not your pet, Craft.  I wasn't then and I won't be now." Throttle had a hard time controlling the tremble in his voice. But the complete hate he felt for the Plutarkian could be detected a million miles away.

"You will always be my pet, precious, pretty one. And I don't mind that you found a little plaything to keep you busy until I found you.  Although I must say I can't say much about your taste."

Charley rolled her eyes and started to move around Throttle, but he held his arm up to stop her, "What do you want, Craft?"

"Isn't that obvious. I came to get what's mine," she smiled and nodded her head.

Before he could react a net was thrown over them both charged with just enough electricity to render them unconscious. Throttle pulled Charley into his arms just before everything went black.

"Shall we dispose of the human, Commander?" One of the guards asked carrying Charley over his shoulder.

Craft walked over and picked up a strand of Charley's hair wrapping it around her finger, "No, bring her along, I have plans for that human." 

To be continued….


	2. The Ring part 2

The Ring 

Part II

Throttle came around first. Before he could completely focus he struggled to search in the dim light to find Charley. She was still out cold laying at the far corner of the cell. He crawled over to her and struggled to pull her onto his lap. He gently rubbed her cheeks hoping to wake her, "Come on, Charley Darlin." 

After a few moments she moaned softly and touched her spinning head, "What happened? Are you okay?"

He chuckled, "Why don't you wait until the room stops spinning before you start worryin' about me?"

"I'm fine really," she started to sit up but he held her gently by the shoulders keeping her on his lap. 

"There's no rush, take a minute to regroup." He smiled down at her while continuing to caress her cheeks. 

She relaxed against his legs, "Who was that Plutarkian, Throttle? You knew her and she knew you. The only other person I've seen you look at like that was, Hard Rock." 

"Let's just say, she's one of my past admirers." He attempted to make light of it but the determine look on Charley's face said, she was going to get an answer.

She sat up and turned toward him touching his chest, "She's the one in your nightmares isn't she? The one that makes you scream."

"How do you know about them?"

"My doors aren't that thick. The first time I tried to ignore it, especially when you said you were all right, but when it happened again and then a third time I asked Modo what was happening. He didn't tell me everything but enough to let me know how bad it was for you back then. I care about you, Throttle, please talk to me," her hand moved up to touch his face. The look in her eyes was filled with so much compassion and caring. He reached up to lay his hand on top of hers, "It's not pretty, Charley girl. I might loss points on your hero-meter." 

"That will never happen," she encouraged lovingly. Her hands guided his head down closer and she kissed him. His first reaction was to pull away but the warmth of her being so comforting made him hold her for all he was worth. The kiss ended and he continued to embrace her tightly. 

"Oh Babe," he whispered desperately, "You don't want to get mixed up with me. I'm not worth the time or emotion."

She held him as close as her arms would allow, "Why would you say that? Does it have to do with what happened on Plutark? Throttle, you have to tell me, please." 

A moment past until he mustered up enough courage to tell her what she wanted to know. His voice was very soft and unsure, but he began explaining everything that happened. The humiliation he suffered at the vicious Plutarkian female's hands. The way she'd torment him trying to make him go against everything he held sacred. Then he struggled to tell her about that last day, how his resolve started to slip, how all he wanted was to end the torment, how if not for being rescue he might have given in. She could hear the shame in his voice. By the time he'd finished, he'd released her and turned away.

Charley moved his face back toward her, took his specks off and leaned up to kiss his eyes, " I know it's hard for you to accept that you have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not going to try and convince you of your bravery or that you are noblest man I've ever met. But I want you to know in my heart, you'll always be my hero and nothing will ever change that."

He looked at her shaking his head in disbelief pushing her hair away from her face. He didn't say anything but pulled her back and kissed her with all the love and gratitude his heart had to offer. 

Suddenly the door opened and Craft stood her attention focused on the Earth woman Throttle embraced, "Enough of that nonsense. Take them both to the lab. I have special plans for our loving little couple. And if he tries anything, kill the girl."

Two of the guards snatched Charley away from him and Throttle instinctively lugged to stop them, but remembered the orders Craft had just given. Maybe if he cooperated he could buy enough time for Vinnie and Modo to get there or figure out some way to bargain for Charley's freedom. 

Charley had dropped his specks when the guards grabbed her and he tried to feel around and get them back before Craft could notice, but she stepped over and picked them up for him and slid them back on his face, "I want to make sure you see everything that's going to happen, pretty one."

"Take him," she ordered and the remaining guards dragged Throttle to his feet and held his arms behind him locking thick metal cuffs around his wrists. Pushing him out the door they follow Craft to Karbunkle's lab. Throttle could see them restraining Charley to the far wall. She put on a brave front but he knew she was terrified if not for herself then for him. Karbunkle was standing over his worktable seemingly tinkering with something and ignoring everything that was happening around him.

Craft turned to him and with the guards holding tightly to his arms she walked around the captured Martian. Her finger ran over the back of his ear and along the back of his neck. Throttle tensed and tried not to let her feel him shutter.

"Soft and beautiful, like spun gold," she admired running her fingers through the bound hair that fell down his back. Her hands maneuvered up under the long ponytail until she had untied the red scarf and slowly slid it off and holding it to her cheek. She continued to circle his body until she was once again standing in front of him. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Charley and walked over to her while twisting the scarf into a thin rope.

"You think you prefer this miserable female over me." She took the scarf and slipped it around Charley's throat and slowly started to tighten it. Charley gasped and struggled as the material started to cut off her air supply. 

"She's not part of this, don't hurt her. I'll do what ever you want, just let her go, I won't fight any more, just please don't hurt her." Throttle strained against the guards.

Craft stopped and turned to look at him. "You'd do that to save this human. She means so much, that she could get you to do what the ring couldn't?"

"Just let her go," his head dropped. 

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Am I to understand you love this Earther?" she walked over closer to where Karbunkle was working.

Throttle wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but he answered hoping it might help to save Charley's life, "Yes I do." He looked over to make sure Charley wasn't badly hurt.

Craft picked up something from Karbunkle's the table and walked back toward Throttle. The devious smile on her face made him sick inside. In her hand was a thinner version of the devise she'd tortured him with years earlier. 

"You see my pretty prize. I just can't have that. You are mine and I will not allow anyone to interfere with my having you all to myself. Oh and don't worry, this ones painless. The kind doctor has adjusted it using the same technology as he did in the mind bender beam."

 Throttle jerked back knowing what the machine did to Stoker. He began to struggle against the guards.

"Kill the human," Craft shouted and Throttle immediately stopped fighting. 

" No..no, I'll cooperate." Throttle submitted.

"Craft held up her hand stopping the guard. Then walking closer to him she reached up and slid the leather vest off his shoulders and it fell down around his wrist. She admired his chest for a moment and unlocked the ring slowly fastening it around his throat. 

"No you can't, you demented creature. Leave him alone!!!" Charley screamed pulling wildly against her chains.

"Gag her," Craft order without taking her eyes off Throttle. The guard took the red scarf from around Charley's neck and secured it around her mouth.

"Okay Doctor, activate it." Craft smiled with a look of longing in her eyes. The ring began to glow and Throttle moaned falling to his knees. After a few moments he looked up with a blank stare. She knelt down in front of him working her fingers in the hair that hung in his face. Bring her mouth close to his she whispered, "Kiss me as you did the human." Throttle did as he was ordered and Charley could only stand and watch crying frustrated tears.

Craft ended the kiss and smiled very satisfied, "My compliments Karbunkle, this will do just fine."

"What ever is your pleasure Mistress, but I'm not sure of just how much control you will have over the Martian. Remember I said you control his body, but his mind will remain his own." Karbunkle explained.

"I'm well aware of that, and it's the best part. He can think what he wants, feel what he wants, but can do nothing about it. He's my personal pretty, pretty, puppet." She turned back toward Throttle, standing and guiding him up off the floor.

"Take those restraints off him," she ordered. The guards unlocked the metal cuffs and they fell to the floor along with his vest.

"You know, Doctor I think one more test is need," Craft glared maniacally over at Charley. Nuzzling Throttle's cheek and kissing him sweetly she whispered, "Destroy the human." 

Everything about the putrid alien repulsed him. Her touch, her smell, her voice, but he was helpless and could only watch, as his body became her plaything.

In his mind, Throttle struggled for control, but his body refused to comply. He walked over to Charley and watched her vainly tugged at her chains trying to keep out of his reach. He stood in front of her and she stopped struggling, she wasn't going to it make difficult. She had to know the internal torment he was feeling and understood it wasn't his hands, but those of the cruel alien that would be stained by her death. The look in her eyes was not one of fear, but deep love and indescribable courage. Though his expression was blank, it didn't stop the tears as he watched her stand bravely while his hands reached up and encircled her small throat. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes and waited for him to do what he had no control over. His mind pleaded her forgiveness, screamed his love for her, but he was unable to do anything else. The pressure from his hands marred her beautiful flesh with ugly purple bruises. He could feel the pulse in her neck get weaker and weaker and his mind was going crazy. With her last breath she mouthed through the red scarf, _I love you_ and fell limb in his hands.

The distant sound of rumbling distracted Craft from enjoying the demise of her human revile and suddenly the walls exploded. Modo and Vinnie filled the room with explosive destruction causing Karbunkle to make his already planned escape. Craft looked shocked wondering why Limburger hadn't gotten rid of his companions like he guaranteed he would. The guards fired trying to offer a defense but they were no match for the determined Martian rescuers. 

Modo saw what was happening to Charley and jumped from his bike, tackling Throttle away from her. Seeing the shinning devise around his bros' neck he snatched it off.  Throttle's head swam and his vision blurred, but it didn't stop him from searching the room for Craft. Spotting her he had only one thing on his mind make her pay. 

Craft, seeing she was defeated ordered her men to retreat and they bolted out of the lab attempting to board their ship and escape. Throttle took off behind them his mind focused on getting Craft. All he could think of was taking her down. They were just a hairs breath in front of him, but the door to her ship was just as close. Throttle stop running and carefully aimed at the fleeing Plutarkian. He pulled the trigger, but the blast hit the closing spaceship door.

Safe inside she laughed at the site of him on his knee bewailing her escape. "Oh well, there was always another day and another conquest to focus on," she mused throwing the long braid behind her and taking her place on the bridge of the ship.

"Commander, there is a call coming in for you directly from the high counsel, they say it's urgent," a young communications tech informed her.

She sighed wondering what the old fools wanted this time, "put them put on the main viewer lieutenant."

"Commander Craft, it has been brought to our attention that you have spent on enormous amount of the planets military budget on this last mission. We have been informed that it was not a military venture, but a personal agenda you chose to use the planets gold gills on. I'm sure you remember the severity of the punishment if this is the cast and we wish you to come back to Plutark so we may straighten this matter out. 

Craft nervously looked around and saw her guards aiming their weapons in her direction. 

"Oh and we have made sure that nothing detours you from coming here as soon as possible. We are looking forward to your explaination, Counsel out."

Walking back to the lab Throttle leaned up against the wall. There was smoke in the air and pieces of the walls were still falling. He looked over to where he'd left Charley and saw that Modo must have freed her and taken her home. What was he going to do without her, his heart felt as if it were going to crumbling into dust as he pitifully bewailed the love he'd destroyed?

Vinnie came up to him, having waited with Throttle's bike, "We gotta get goin', bro. It will only take Karbunkle a few minutes to get Lard butts goons squad. We gotta jet."

Throttle kept his face buried refusing to move.

"Look, you think Charley girl would want you to give up like this. No, she'd want you to keep goin' and kickin' Plutarkian tail. Come on let go." 

Throttle took a breath and nodded in agreement got on his bike and went to the garage to take care of Charley. Pulling up they spied Modo's bike. They silently got off their own machines and walked up the stairs thinking Modo had carried Charley's body up to her bedroom. Before they could open the door Modo stepped out and held a quieting finger to his mouth.  Throttle looked at him strangely then his heart jumped and he prayed.

"Yeah, she's alive. Looks like our Charley girl ain't as hard to kill as we thought. She's a little weak and she can't talk much, but I think with rest she'll be okay in a week or two.

Throttle all but past out and Vinnie had to grab him around the waist to stop him from falling on the floor.

"She wants you bro." Modo smiled.

Throttle stood back and shook his head, no. After what he'd almost done how could he face her?

"What happen today was Craft's doin'. Don't make Charley pay for it, go to her, she needs ya." 

Throttle looked over at Vinnie and he nodded in agreement. Then at Modo and the gray Martian smiled and opened Charley's door, "she waitin' bro."

Throttle walked in and Modo quietly closed the door behind him. He stood at a distance watching her breath. She was the most beautiful site he'd ever seen laying with her hair spread out on the pillows. He walked closer and sat down on her bed. He could see the purple bruises around her throat. He very softly touched them and openly wept, " I'm sorry Charley, it wasn't me. I tried so hard not to hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me please. Trust that I'll all ways love you more then my own life.  Can you ever forgive me?" He fell on his knees and buried his face by her side. 

She reached over and to caress his hair gently, "I know baby, I know. We won't think about that now. Hold me and make me forget," her soft weak voice implored.

He got up and laid next to her, very carefully slipping his arm under her and cradling her lovingly, "Rest now my precious love and when you are feeling better, I will tell you how much I love you and how I will spend my life making sure you are never hurt again."  Charley sighed contently with her arms around him drifting off to a secure, love filled, sleep.

The End


End file.
